Auron Vyrwel
Auron is Vyrwel is the Lord of Darkdell. Biography Auron was born in 368 AC, the third child and only boy to Mace Vyrwel and Alyce Vyrwel (Ashford). In 375-377 young Auron was given an early education in ruling alongside his mother, maester and castilian when his father left to lead levies in the Great Schism. Also during this time he befriended the blacksmith who had showed him the art of smithing. As a present he was gifted a hammer of his own. When his father returned home in 377 AC he took note that Auron had proficient skill in swinging the hammer and shifted his training from swords to blunt weapons. In the following years he would spend time perfecting his blunt weapon proficiency and spending time in the wilds of his lands. He grew his hair long and wore it like lion wears a mane. In 385 AC Auron's uncle Quentin Vyrwell Lord of Darkdell died with no male heir. Auron's father inherited the Lordship upon Quentin's death. In 390 AC at the age of 22 his father and him lead levies into battle against the Targaryen Rebellion. Later in the year he was given more command over the armies after showing promise with his leadership abilities. Auron was tasked with defending land along the shore of the Cockleswhent, during battle he lost his wyvern helm while fighting. A Targaryen supporter grabbed a handful of hair and attempted to slit Auron's throat. Fortunately the attacker lost footing on the blood soaked ground and stumbled unable to complete his task. Auron was able to turn to the attacker and slay him in combat with his dual hammers. From then on he shaved his head bald and grew a thick beard to protect from such an attack in the future. During one of the final battles Lord Mace was maimed, when his horse fell atop him and crushed his right leg. In 392 AC Auron was married to Alayne Caswell. In 394 AC the couple gave birth to twin boys, Mace and Mathis. In 395 they welcomed another child into the world, Aria Vyrwel, just a few months before Lord Mace passed away from illness. In 398 he left to Kings Landing to meet with Lord Paramount Tyrell with the coronation of the new Baratheon king. Timeline Timeline: 368 AC: Auron is born 375-377 AC: Lord Mace leaves for war. Young Auron gets his first taste at ruling. 385 AC: Lord Mace becomes Lord of Darkdell when his older brother Quentin dies of illness, with no male heir. 390 AC: Auron participates in the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Is groomed for command. 392 AC: Auron and Alayne Caswell are married. 394 AC: Twin boys Mace and Mathis are born. 395 AC: Daughter Aria is born 396 AC: Lord Mace dies from illness; Auron becomes Lord of Darkdell 398 AC: Lord Auron travels to Kings Landing to meet with Lord Paramount Tyrell and coronation of the new Baratheon King. Category:House Vyrwel Category:Reachman